yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets
Here is where our heroes meet Emperor Lunarlight in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. We now see our crew entering the palace of Emperor Lunarlight who is now an elderly stallion. Emperor Lunarlight: Welcome back, My son. And I see you have brought visitors with you. King Solar Flare: Yes, Father. And there're two ponies who're here to see you. Princess Luna: Hello, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: (gasps) Bless My Heart and Soul! Celestia, Luna, (sheds his tear) Is it really you two!? Princess Celestia: Yes. It is us, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: So good to see you. Then, Emperor Lunarlight slowly walks over to his granddaughters and hugged them. Emperor Lunarlight: I always knew that day would come, (coughs) And now I get to see my own granddaughters one last time. Thank our ancestors for watching over you two. Princess Yuna: Grandpa Solar Flare, What's wrong with Great-Grandpa Lunarlight? King Solar Flare: Much I'm afraid, Your great-grandfather is about to meet his end soon. Emperor Lunarlight: Don't worry about me, Solar Flare. My time will come soon, And I'm very grateful to meet my great-granddaughters for the first time. Princess Solarna: Our pleasure, Grandpa Lunarlight. Emperor Lunarlight: Son, Why don't you show some of your friends around our city? King Solar Flare: Of course, Father. Mr. Burns: Have fun exploring Equinelantis, We'll be heading back to the trucks for supplies. Zapp Brannigan: With a little surprise guest. As King Solar Flare to them and show their friends the city, They discover the Equine's bubbles. King Solar Flare: This is where the Equine's Bubbles are born. Princess Yuna: What kind are they, Grandpa Solar Flare? King Solar Flare: Baby alicorns, unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies of course, With occasionally the zebras, griffons, minotaurs and dragons. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Those are so cool! Patrick Star: And they're kind of cute! The Nurse Mare: Your majesty, (holding out a baby unicorn foal) We have a newborn colt. King Solar Flare: Very good, Carry on. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mind if Patrick and I stay for a bit, Twilight? We just love seeing bubbles. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, I don't see why not. Princess Luna: I'm sure there's no reason to learn more, Father. Soon, Everyone came to the SPA as King Solar Flare showed them. King Solar Flare: This is the spa for those who wants to relax. Princess Sharon: Just high fancy is this SPA? King Solar Flare: Something like that, Sharon. Princess Solarna: Well, I could go for some relaxation at the spa. Amy Kroker: Me too. Soon, Amy Kroker, Leela, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown, Francine Smith, Squidward Tentacles, Rarity, James, And Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. Turanga Leela: It feels so warm. Lois Griffin: It sure does, Leela. Marge Simpson: I love it. Squidward Tentacles: (gets into the tub) I could get use to this. Rarity: I conquer, Darling. James: Are you laddies enjoying this? Zoe Trent: We do! Bonnie Swanson: I feel better already. Francine Smith: Same here, Bonnie. Donna Brown: I'm enjoying it as much as Squidward is. For their next stop on the tour, Everyone came to the Bar. King Solar Flare: This is the bar where you boys can hang out. Bender Bending Rodríguez: Oh yeah! Bring it on, Baby! Peter Griffin: Look, Beer! And it's got Pawtucket Patriot Ale! Homer Simpson: Oh, Duff Beer! Stan Smith: I'm in! Then, Moe Szyslak came up to the bar to help out. Moe Szyslak: I hope you don't mind if I help out at the bar, Your majesty. King Solar Flare: Sure thing. So, Everyone carried on as the others enjoyed the beer in Equinelantis Tavern. Soon, Everyone came to the summer paradise of the city. King Solar Flare: This is the Summer Paradise. Olaf: I love a summer paradise, And I still have my flurry just to enjoy it. Speed: At least Verne and I don't need one, We love the warm weather. As everyone else enjoy the summer paradise, King Solar Flare showed them the next stop. Soon, Everyone came to the sanctuary to all modern and prehistoric animals in the kingdom. King Solar Flare: This is the sanctuary to all the modern and prehistoric animals. We now see a bunch of modern and prehistoric animals in the sanctuary. Fluttershy: I've never seen so many animals in this kingdom. Then, A sabertooth tiger cub and a baby woolly mammoth calf cuddled next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy: How cute they were. Starlight Glimmer: It looks like Fluttershy found herself a favorite place to visit. Sunburst: She sure does, Starlight. Then, A dire wolf pup licked Princess Yuna on the cheek. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) I think this one likes me. Mama, Can I keep him, Please? Princess Luna: Certainly, Yuna. (to her father) If it's alright with you, Father. King Solar Flare: Of course, It is after all a grandfather's gift to it's granddaughter. So, Yuna kept the dire wolf pup with her. Later, King Solar Flare showed everyone the treasury. King Solar Flare: This is where we keep all the treasures. Mr. Krabs: (sniffs) That smell. (hear his pockets barking) Me pockets! As Mr. Krabs' pockets came swallowing a few treasures, Scrooge McDuck, Stanley Pines, Eddy and Dijon begins to carry as much treasure they could hold as Eddy witnessed jawbreakers. Eddy: Hey, King Solar Flare! What's with all the jawbreakers? King Solar Flare: We keep all kinds of Jawbreakers from every era, And they remain as fresh as we alicorns attended. So, Eddy got his bag out and filled it with jawbreakers. Then, They came to where the technology were held in the kingdom. King Solar Flare: This is the science laboratory. Sandy Cheeks: Your majesty, What is this device? As Sandy was pointing at a device, She used something that looks like a pair of goggles. King Solar Flare: Those are X-ray goggles, Ms. Cheeks. Edd: Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: I sure have, Double-D. I've never seen anything like. Ludwig von Drake: Look at those inventions, They're magnificent. Stewie Griffin: I for one happen to be an inventor myself, It's always been my thing. As Stewie, Edd, Sandy Cheeks, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwing Von Drake, Professor Ned, Professor Farnsworth, The Miner Trains and the Planet Trains witness the inventions, Everyone else moved on. That night, Everyone was enjoying the festival night. Joshua Sweet: Oh, And don't forget to eat the head. (eats it) That's where all the nutrients are. As Mole and Barney ate a few food, They each gave their belch. Shrek: (chuckles) Nice going, Fellas. (looks at Miles and Stella) Better out than in, I always say. (chuckles) Am I right, Am I right? (chuckles) Aye, You're laughing. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Meanwhile at the trucks, Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns called in Sideshow Bob along with some masked mercenaries. Mr. Burns: Excellent. ???: looks like they forgot bring in the planes oh well no worries with my spells I'm sure to help them get into the air. Back with Princess Yuna and her family, They begin to have their conversation. Princess Luna: So, Father. How's grandmother, Is she around? Princess Celestia: It's been so long since we were fillies. What happened? King Solar Flare: She sacrifice for Equinelantis. , . Princess Yuna: And my Grandma, What happened to her? King Solar Flare: She died all because of her heart cancer. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225